jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zigzag The Grand Vizier
"Oh, Great King Nod. Have no fear, Zigzag your Grand Vizier is Here."-Zigzag to King Nod. "The Greatest Wizard has to know exactly when it's time to GOOOAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!"- Zigzag falling into a pit. "You too Phido, Man's best friend. Poor Zigzag then, It is, the end." ''- Zigzag's demise. '''Zigzag The Grand Vizier' (Voiced by the late Vincent Price) is the main antagonist of Richard Williams' lost masterpiece, The Thief and The Cobbler. Zigzag served as the grand vizier to King Nod, the ruler of the golden city. His plan was to steal the three golden balls that protect the city from evil forces outside the city. He wanted to steal them so then he could ask the king to marry his daughter, Princess Yum-Yum in order to get them back, in doing so he could become the new king legally. However, he met Aaron, & his friends, along with a cobbler named Tack, which caused some problems with the group. After another main character, The Thief, stole the Golden Balls, then lost them to Zigzag, he tried to put his plan into action, but was rejected in the end. Enraged, he went to find the One-Eyes, a ruthless army bent on destroying the Golden City, with his pet vulture Phido, & join them. He proves his worth by delivering The Three Golden Balls to their leader, charming some alligators, & is made a member. He rode at the front when the army began their attack on the city, only to be humiliated by the cobbler, & caused the army to be destroyed. Zigzag faced Aaron & Tack, & was defeated by the two when Aaron helped Tack to bind him with sewing string. While Zigzag tried to escape, he stepped on one of the Cobbler's thumb tacks, & fell into the hole where the alligators were waiting for their meal, & begin to devour Zigzag. While the vizier is beaten eaten alive by the gators, Phido swoops in to finally get a meal, & helps to eat him by devouring his head. Zigzag is crafty, devious, always rhyming, cruel, tricky, & most of all, sly as any other villain around. Design Zigzag was designed as a rhyming Vizier, with blue skin, six fingers, & wears a black robe with gold trimmings, multi-colored rings on each finger. He also wears a pair of gold shoes, with multiple colored jewels, & the tips literally roll out every time he takes a step. Originally, he was going to be called Angwar, but was changed to Zigzag for the director's hatred for certain people. Trivia *Zigizag was the last role Vincent Price ever played as until his death in 1993. *Zigzag's character design was then used to bring the other Grand Vizier into the world, The Grand Vizier of Agrabah, Jafar. *Zigzag will become Jaden's enemy in Jaden meets The Thief and the Cobbler. *Zigzag will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey & Friends meet The Thief and the Cobbler. After that, he will join Charles Muntz's Empire. *Zigzag will become Aaron's enemy in Aaron Meets The Thief and The Cobbler, in the end Zigzag, will become a member of The Kingdom Darkness. *Zigzag is one of certain characters to have six fingers on each hand. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Villain Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Arik's Adventures Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Charles Muntz's Empire Category:The Dark Ones Category:Magic Users Category:Adults Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Venom's Heylin Buddies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Toons Category:True Heylin Empire Category:Kyle's enemies Category:Kyle's most hated enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Politicians Category:Sunset's enemies Category:The Brotherhood of Doom